Apothietic Knights
The Apothietic Knights, sometimes known as the Knights of Apotheosis, were a group of clerics, paladins, priests, theologians, and holy warriors who follow the teachings of the Apothietic Gods, mortals who have ascended to godhood. This order strives to bring out the best in humanity and wipe out those who would corrupt it. History Founded in 21 3C by Saint Alyssia, her Radiance the Celestial Mother, the order was built to ensure the legacy of the apothietic gods. Saint Alyssia, her Radiance the Celestial Mother, was an ally of Léonidas. She was an immortal who carried on the legacy of her friends who had left this plane for another. She founded the order of knights as a way of carrying on their good work. However, nothing is truly immortal. During the 7th Century 3C, Saint Alyssia, her Radiance the Celestial Mother, was struck down by an assassin from Savera. There is some debate even within the order about whether this assasination was out of mailce, or out of the will of Saint Alyssia, her Radiance the Celestial Mother, herself so that she may move on from her mortal coil. Since then there have been 7 other leaders of the order. The most recent of which is High Father Starcry, who can trace his family legacy back to The Bloody War of the late 2nd Cycle. He has been in charge of the order for the past 70 years though has showed little sign of aging. Many have considered the high father Saint Alyssia's, her Radiance the Celestial Mother, true successor and spiritual heir. In the starting years of the order, a process for canonizing saints were written into law. It started with a list of 24 saints, the companions to the apothietic gods, including Saint Alyssia, her Radiance the Celestial Mother, herself who aided Léonidas in his rise (see Saints of Apotheosis). Since then, 8 other saints were canonized into the order since, creating a massive sub-pantheon of saints that anyone could pray to for minor things such as guidance on a decision or finding something that is lost. Day-to-day issues that aren't worth bothering a full god for. Structure The primary gods of worship in this order are Devron, Ardon, Léonidas, and Aurura. These gods also represent the four paths that all humans should walk or may choose over the others. Devron, the path of the guardian. Ardon, the path of the explorer. Léonidas, the path of the king. And Aurura, the path of the martyr. These four are seen as the epitome of what it means to be mortal and how to live a fulfilled life. The order consists of three sects, the Bishops, the Crusaders, and the Lawbringers. The Bishops are dedicated to aiding all, both within and out of the law. They try to bring love, kindness, and the light of the gods glory to the world. They also offer confession services for those who've committed great wrongs. The Crusaders are dedicated to wiping evil from the face of the planet through any means necessary short of harming the general populace. The Lawbringers are tasked with bringing law of the Apothietic Gods to the land, and balancing their beliefs with those of the people who currently live there. Ranks of the Three Orders Order of Crusaders # Grand Master # Master Commander - Local commander in charge of a city or stronghold. # Commander of the Land - Commander in charge of unsettled lands/forts and camps # Grand Commander/Captain - Right hand of a Master Commander or Commander of the Land. # Colonel - Commanded a light cavalry and all Sergeants beneath them. # Marshal - In charge of arms and horses. Consults with every higher rank to divvy out supplies. # Under-Marshal - In charge of lesser equipment; bridles, saddles, water, and other supply problems. Also typically held the banner in combat. # Standard Bearer - In charge of squires, marched in front of the banner and lead his marching column. # Knight - Cavalry soldiers, highly respected. # Sergent - Light cavalry/support officer for Knights. # Squire - Young men assigned to knights to do their bidding until promoted. # Lay Soldier/Servant - Commoner who is a servant to the order or who is inlisted in the basic infantry. A typically temporary position held until given a knight to squire. Special Positions * Treasurer * Draper - in charge of all clothing and bed linen. Could also oversee every rank and chastise them if their clothing was not proper for the position. * Order Brother - A member from another sect of the Knights of Apotheosis (such as a Bishop or a Lawbringer) who finds themselves in the service of the Crusaders. They are treated with the upmost respect, to do otherwise is to bring shame to yourself and your band of brothers. Sometimes also referred to those outside the order who give a great service to the Knights. Order of the Bishops # Cardinal - Oversees the order of Bishops. # Archbishop - Serves over several Dioceses over a large region. # Archdeacon - Serves the Archbishop in non-religious matters. # Cardinal-Bishop - A Bishop in line to become a cardinal once a position becomes available. # Cardinal-Deacon - A Deacon in line to become a cardinal once a position becomes available. # Bishop - Oversees a diocese containing multiple vicars, pastors, and churches. # Deacon - A bishop of the common folk that primarily deals with social services. # Vicar - Representatives of a Deacon or Bishop that passes new commands to Pastors. # Pastor - Leads churches and closes each mass. # Father/Mother - leads most masses and has the most interactions with commoners. # Brother/Sister - Works under a father/mother and helps guides initiates # Initiate Special Sects Since the founding of the Apothietic Knights, a need for more specialized orders of the Apothietic Knights became clear. As a result, the Eagle Guard, the Emerald Blades, the Hell Knights, and the Sisterhood of Silence was formed. Each order dedicated to some specialization the other sects simply cannot. Eagle Guard The Eagle Guard are the specialized guards of Mithalem. They rarely leave the city and act as the primary protection force of the holy city. Emerald Blades The Emerald Blades were inspired by the royal guard of Léonidas. As a result, these knights are an order of warriors whom practice both arcane and primal magic. They mainly exist to enforce the laws of the king of kings across borders, and as a physical embodiment of the Apothietic Knights alliance with the Circle of Vishap. As the Emerald Blade respond directly to both factions, and keeps the interest of both in mind wherever they go. Often it is an Emerald Blade that settles arguments between the two functions. Hell Knights The Hell Knights were originally founded by Devron himself, during the Era of Redemption. Known as the first legion, it followed Devron into the never ending Blood War to extinguish the threats of fiends from the universe. On Nibiru, more legions of hell knights were created made exclusively of followers of Devron. Their goal is to investigate and eliminate all fiendish threats in Terminus. Sisterhood of Silence Saint Alyssia, her radiance the celestial mother, founded the order in response to Aurura's noble sacrifice at the battle of meggido. The order was dedicated to defending Aurura's sacrifice and embracing her gifts by taking an oath of silence. While originally only open to women, under the guidance of High Father Neol Starcry the order has opened up to males as well. Sanctuary of Stone (''see ''Sanctuary of Stone) During the soul plague of the 13th century, the Sanctuary of Stone moved all of their members to the north to defend Vodopav from the threat of the Lords of Garlund. As a reward for their years of sacrifice and fighting, the Apothietic Knights have inducted the Sanctuary of Stone officially into their order. Treating them as brothers in combat and legitimizing their religious beliefs (worship of the Spirit of Lune) in the eyes of the knights. A belief that was once considered archaic and little more than a cult, now framed as a religion of strength and determination.Category:Factions